


Love and War

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint thinks about Natasha.





	Love and War

Clint thanked Natasha every single day he spent with his family. He nor Laura never told the children the sacrifice that she had made to get their father back home. He seldom spoke of her, but his thoughts seldom left her. 

She’d loved peanut butter sandwiches, of all things. 

And Steve Rogers. 

He knew that she never told Rogers, even though they had been lovers while they were on the run after Siberia. He wondered if Steve had known. He remembered the bitter tears Steve cried over losing her. 

Like everyone, Clint thought the Widow was indestructible. 

He missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
